(Rewritten) The Dimensional Author: Hetalia
by MoonLightShadowNight123
Summary: (This is the rewritten version of my last Hetalia one) After getting locked in their own conference room with a crazy cat girl,the countries then have to answer questions from you guys! And maybe,some other characters will join them.
1. Rules

**Hey guys!**

 **So,I've decided to redo my Hetalia Truths Or Dares. I was really cringy back then so I…yeah. It was terrible in my opinion so I wrote this!**

 **Now,the rules:**

 **1) NO RATED 18 OR ABOVE. If you want to ask or dare any of these countries anything 18+ related,PM me and I'll answer you.**

 **2) Swearing is allowed,but not too much. You can swear,but it'll be censored.**

 **3)OCs are allowed as long as it's not a Mary Sue or anything like that. Also,you can ship your OCs with canon characters but it is preferred otherwise. OC and OC shipping are allowed though.**

 **4) There can only be five Truths and five dares for each question. I am busy most of the time so I may be unable to update with so many questions.**

 **5)Please,if you can,send your truths or dares by PM. Unless you're a guest. Either you can use the comments or make a new account. It'll be much appreciated if it's the second option.**

 **6)Headcanons,Diary entries and all those are allowed. This is not just a Truth or Dare fanfic.**

 **7) And lastly,HAVE FUN. Dare these countries to do silly things or ask silly questions are acceptable. I mean,it's Hetalia. Hetalia isn't serious.**

 **If you want your OC to be in this story you have to write your character's bio,apearance,country name,etc. If you must write with a form,you can use this:**

 ** _Name:_**

 ** _Age(Country and Human):_**

 ** _Personality:_**

 ** _Representing what:_**

 ** _Likes:_**

 ** _Dislikes:_**

 ** _Appearance:_**

 **And that is it! You can ask away now!**

 **Peace~Moon.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Heeeey! Let's start!**

 **I don't own Hetalia,only Sabah,Vancouver Islands,British Colombia and the provinces and Canadian Islands. Sarawak and Malaysia belong to my friends.**

* * *

 **{Conference Room;One O'clock}**

It was the world meeting in Malaysia,and everyone was doing whatever they were doing. England and France were fighting,America was voicing out his opinions with Japan agreeing to whatever he says,Malaysia was trying to calm all of the countries and failing,Sarawak was just reading,Sabah sweatdropped and tried to help her country and brother to calm the rest of them. Prussia was being chased by Hungary,Austria was playing the piano,Australia was talking to New Zealand,Sealand was trying to convince people to believe that he is a country. Germany was scolding an eating Italy,Romano was yelling at a smiling Spain,Seborga was flirting with a maid,Turkey was trying to start a fight with a sleeping Greece who was holding a napping cat in his arms. Scotland and Ireland joined the fight,making England more angry. Canada was trying to escape a smiling Russia(the bigger country sat on him again) who was talking to China. Wy and KugelMugel were painting,Latvia was chatting with Liechtenstien,Switzerland was keeping an eye on anyone else talking to his sister,Belarus was tormenting Lithuania and Estonia,Ukraine was chatting with Belgium and the rest of the female countries. Norway was choking Denmark again,Finland sweatdropping,Sweden was staring at people,and Iceland was hanging around with Seychelles and Hong Kong.

Malaysia sighed and packed up his stuff,"Meeting adjourned."

In a flash,everyone stood up and packed their stuff. England was the first to the door,but found that he couldn't open the door. "Hey,Malaysia!" He yelled,struggling with the doorknob,"Why the bloody h*** can't I open the door?! And why was there a beep?"

America laughed,"Haha! You're too weak Iggy!"

"Don't call me that!"

Malaysia blinked,"Hm...weird,it was working quite well yesterday..." Sarawak rolled his eyes,"Just get on with it..."

"I'm trying!" England shouted,"It just won't pry open!"

"Ohonhonhon...need help _Angleterre_?~" France asked,smirking.

"No thanks,frog." England muttered something,hoping that it would budge,but to his dismay,it didn't. "Oh you got to be f****** kidding me! Who put the beep there!"

"I did." A teen girl with spotted cat ears and a tail appeared behind all of them. She had her hair in low pigtails,and she wore a black and white hoody,along with a pair of blue jeans,a brown T-shirt,and some blue flip flops,"Kids are reading here!"

Everyone turned to face her,and Sabah's face lit up,"Hey there Moon Light!" Sarawak just waved at her,while Malaysia smiled at her.

Everyone else was silent,until Romano spoke up,"So,you know this ragazza?"

" _Si,signor_ Romano." Italy perked up,"You can speak _Italiano_?" He asked. She shrugged,"A bit. I'm learning though."

"Nevermind that,why on earth are we stuck here! I want to go home,d*** it!" England groaned,"I don't want to be stuck here with these idiots!"

"Hey!" Said the three idiots. Moon Light laughed,"Sorry England,but you all are staying here until I finish this story."

"What?" They asked,confused. Iceland then understood what she was talking about and nodded. **(Breaking the fourth wall much?)**

"Shut up." The girl said to the ceiling,making most of the countries confused. Moon Light then turned to the nations,"Now,let's start,shall we?" She went and stood up at the conference table,"Everyone take a seat!" Most of them groaned,and all of them sat back down in their spots(Even Canada had a place to sit). Then the girl walked to the middle of the table,ad took out a phone,"Now,we will be playing a game called Truth or Dare. Except that the truths and dares are sent to the magical people that will read this story. There will also be headcanons and diary entries," At this most of the countries thought _'Oh great...I hope it's not from my diary...'_ ,"...and it will be appreciated that no one will fight in this. I want no blood on my clothes." Looking at her phone,she glanced at the rest of them,"Any questions?"

Japan's hand was up,"Excuse me **(A/N: Not doing accents,sorry! But I'll try if you ask me too.)** ,but is that real?"

"This?" She points at her ears and tail,and the Japanese nods,,"Oh they are."

Japan then fiddled with his fingers,"C-can I touch them?" The cat girl nodded and walked over to Japan,crouching down so he can touch her ears and tail. When he stroked her ears,she purred. Japan 'Awwed' and muttered,"Kawaii..."

MoonLight then stood up,and faced the countries once again,"Any more questions?"

"Can I...touch your...ears?" Greece asked sleepily. She nodded and walked over to him,sitting crossed legged. Greece petted her ears and she purred. The rest 'awwed' at the sight. "So...soft..." Greece whispered. She grinned and chirped," _Grazie_!" When Greece was done,she stood up and walked over to the center of the table again,"Other questions will be asked at the end of this chapter. Now,this is from," She checked her phone,"DemigodHalliwell. I'll read the first one."

 **"Romano was actually part of the Italian mob in New York, along with America."**

Everyone looked at America and Romano,who were coughing and denying.

"W-what do you mean? What m-mob?" America chuckled nervously,trying to avoid England's stare. Romano was spluttering and yelling incoherent and Italian words. Spain was laughing and Italy just shrugged.

England glared at America,"You're lying." America sweatdropped,"N-no..." "Look at me in the face and say it." America was silent.

Moon muttered something inaudible,then continued, **"The Ancients raised Yao,China,as their little brother."** China sighed and gave a small smile,"They weren't the best family,but they were all I had..." He looked down at the ground,and Russia patted his back. He smiled at the tall nation.

The girl fangirled at the RoChu moment,and looked at her phone again, **"When the Italy brothers go out drinking for too long and get completely and utterly drunk, they tend to switch personalities. Italy curses everyone, sulks in the corner and starts fights, while Romano starts to ramble about how much he likes tomatoes, Spain, his Fratello, 'Even that Potato Bastard!', and attempts to give everyone large, drunken hugs. Needless to say, when they sober up, neither of the two are amused. All the other nations find it hilarious."** She snickered at the thought of two drunk Italys,"That sounds like Flavio and Luciano."

"No!" Romano smacked Prussia when he tried to sneak a beer into his drink,"Get away potato b******!"

"Aww,c'mon Roma!" Spain tried to hug 'Roma',only to get pushed away,"It's cute when you get drunk!"

"No it is not!"

"Okay okay,next one.~" She looked at her phone again, **"When Germany is left alone for a long period of time, and he doesn't have any work to do, he will dress in jeans, a hoodie, converse, let his hair down and sweep it to the side. This is because he wants to look like Prussia but is insecure about the way he looks like that, when truth is, it makes him look younger and happier."** Germany rolled his eyes and blushed,face turning red. He hid his face in his hands. Prussia perked up and turned to his brother,smirking,"Is that true, _bruder_?"

"I-"

"Kesesesese! If you wanted to look like the awesome me you should've said so!" The Prussian slinged an arm around Ludwig,who hid his face in his hands and groaned.

"You look great though. Ve.~" Italy jumped in,then turned to the others,"I saw him when I was going to give him pasta! He looked cheerier than his usual self!"

"Italy!" Germany groaned for the third time,"You're not helping..."

Moon Light chuckled,"Moving on..." She glanced at her phone and smiled,"This is sweet. **America can see spirits, not faeries or unicorns. The spirits he sees are the spirits that watched over his natives. But, after his natives were driven back, many stopped talking to him. Lately, though, many are starting to talk to him again. The Nítch'i Dine'é greeted him like old friends when he let a Navajo member into congress. He cried tears of happiness when he saw them, not that he'd even admit that."** England then looked at America,surprised. Meanwhile America yelped as the girl(from when England visited Japan during the Anglo-Japanese Treaty) ran pass him,"Watch were you're going miss!"

Arthur blinked,"You can see her too?" America answered in a confused tone,"You can see her? I thought I was the only one."

Romania grinned and Norway just sighed.

"Moving on..." She looked at the text and read,"Now is the diary entries! Ehehehehe.~" She frowned as she tried to turn her phone on. After a few attempts,she managed to turn it on. A ghostly girl walked to her and tugged at her shirt. America,England and Romania's eyes widened as they saw her pat the kid's head and gave her a scroll. The kid took it and disappeared. All the other countries that couldn't see stared at her like she was crazy.

"You...you can?" America asked,and Moon chuckled and tapped her ears,"Part cat,and cats are animals. Now,England,Scotland,you better not fight after this..." Taking a deep breath,she began reading, **"** **Dear Diary, so, England thinks he's so much better then us, does he? Thinks that he was our mum's favorite simply because he wound up on top, does he? Well, he's got a thing or two comin' his way, then! The only reason why he ended up our mother's heir in England is because he's a half-Germanic b******. The Anglo-Saxons were already in charge here, and he, being half of one of them already, was the only one of us brothers they'd have! by Scotland."**

England blinked,"What? I didn-"

"You were never mum's favorite. She loved us all equally. If the Anglo-Saxons weren't in charge,any of us would be Mother's heir!" Just before they started an arguement,Moon jumped in,"Next is England's... **Dear Diary, I don't know why I'm telling you this, maybe it's because I want to get it off my chest, but I'm not a natural blond. I only dye my hair to make myself different from my brothers. by England.** "

"Now _that's_ why your hair looked different that day. We almost didn't regconize ya!" Wales stated,slinging an arm around England,ruffling his hair,making him frown. He tried to fix his hair,"Wales!"

"What? You looked more adorable back when you were a kid!" Ireland jumped in,grinning.

England groaned and covered his face,"Guys...please stop..."

"But why would we stop? You truly were cute when you had red hair,you and Alistor almost looked the same! Isn't that right?"

Scotland was silent,still sulking. France and America laughed at the poor Englishman.

"Next!" Moon coughed,catching their attention,"Okay... **Dear** **Diary, Today was awesome, but I caught myself speaking old Prussian, that wasn't so awesome. I thought I had forgotten about that time. I wonder if Lavtia and Lithuania forgot I was their brother? The time before Germania adopted me is blurry. By Prussia.** "

Latvia frowned,"What? I don't really remember back then…" Lithuania smiled amd patted Ravis's head,"You were younger when Prussia was still our brother. And as for that question,no. I have not forgotten that you were our brother. Latvia may have but that's because he's young."

Prussia grinned at Lithuania,showing that he is glad.

Moon smiled to herself,"Okay,let's continue. **Dear** **Diary, I overheard England and China complaining about hard it is to take care of a child. England even turned to me and said I will never understand the difficulty of raising someone... I think it's time to introduce everyone to the states. By America.** " She then turned to America,"Wait,your states are personified?"

"Sure do!" America just smiled at England and China(who's mouth was agap),"There's Texas,Lousiana,Maryland,California,Alabama,Alaska…"Russia perked up at 'Alaska',"…Arizona,Florida,Arkansas,Colorado,Connecticut,Delaware,Georgia,Kansas,Illinois,Maine,Kentucky,Idaho,Hawaii…" Japan winced at the name 'Hawaii'. America turned to Japan,"Don't worry,she has forgiven you already. It's been how many years after that? Anyways,there's also South Carolina,South Dakota,North Dakota,North Carolina,Indiana,Iowa,Massachusetts,Michigan,Mississippi,Minnesota,Missouri,Oklahoma,Oregon,Pennsylvania,Rhode Island,Tennessee,Utah,Vermont,Virginia…" Moonlight snickered,causing America to glare at her,"…Washington,West Virginia,Wisconsin,Wyoming,Ohio,Montana,Nebraska,New Hampshire,New Jersey,New Mexico and Nevada."

The two were still silent. Moon turned to Canada,"You know,your children sometimes live with me right?" Canada shook his head,"So _that's_ w-where they went."

"Yeah,and I'm sure Francis knows about them too." The Frenchman smirked and flipped his hair,"Oh,of course!"

England's eyes widened,"W-what!?"

Moon Light chuckled,"Anyways... **Dear Diary, I wonder, sometimes, just how America and Canada have become so successful at winter sports. They certainly don't get it from me, or from the frog, for that matter! No one else in the family is as good as those two. Of course, it can simply be the climate but... I wonder. I know some nations think that the boys did not simply appear when France and I found them, but that they were actually fathered by the Nordics centuries before we got to the new world. Can it be? By England.** "

The Nordics looked at each other and huddled up,talking about something as England looked eagerly at them,waiting for an answer. Canada just sat there and watched while America was also smiling secretly.

Then the Nordics parted and faced England. Said Englishman waited,"So…are you gonna say anything?" He asked.

They nudged Finland forward,"Well…that will be revealed…next time…" He winked at a fustrated Britian,and laughed a bit,"It's okay. You'll get the answer sooner or later." And with that,they went back to their seats. America and Canada shared a look secretly.

Moon noticed **(A/N: I'm the author! What do you expect? XD)** but kept quiet about it. Instead,she closed her phone and snapped her fingers,causing a bag to appear before her.

America's eyes were wide,and so were everyone else. "You ca-" Romania was going to ask but America cutted him off,"DUDE! HOW DID YOU DO THAT? CAN I HAVE THAT POWER TOO? OH OH IF I HAD THEM I WOULD ASK FOR A BURGER AND A MILKSHAKE! HAHAHAHA!"

"America!" England chided,then turned to his magic friend,"Go on Vladimir."

"Thank you. Anyways,you can…?" The girl grinned,"It's called Author Powers. I have them because I am the author of this story which you all are in. If you anger me,I could make you die and never come back to the story. Got that?" They nodded,and Moon smiled,"Good. Okay,that was the last of that. Any questions? Just raise your hand."

A shaky hand lifted up. Moon Light turned to the owner,who was Latvia,"Yes Raivis?"

"U-uh…we d-don't really know your n-name yet…"

"Oh! Silly me!" She chuckled and shook her head,"I'm Moon or Moon Light,but you can call me Jay." He nodded shakily,and they all took note of that name. "Okay,I'll have to end it here,so…heh…" Jay turned to the audience,"Make sure to sent in your Truths,Dares,Headcanons and Diary Entries in PM! See ya!" And then,checking the time,she added,"Just in time! Alright everyone! Lights out!"

The countries who weren't used to the timezone groaned. The one used to the Malaysian timezone just yawned. Hong Kong turned to Jay,"Where will we,like,sleep?"

"Oh! Here." She snapped her fingers and about I don't know how many mattresses and blankets and pillows appeared out of nowhere to the conference room.

Moon grabbed a blue mattress,a black pillow with yellow stars on it,and a pink blanket with white polka dots on it and made her bed. Taking out her glasses and placing them to her side,she lied down and closed her eyes,"Good nig-"

"Wait!" She groaned and opened her eyes to see Sealand jumping around,"I need to pee!"

"The conference door isn't locked,but the outside door is. Basically I locked all the doors and windows leading you guys outside. So go,and let me sleep."

Sealand ran out and towards the bathroom. Everyone else got ready to sleep,and as they were going to say goodnight to Moon,they found her already asleep.

"Cute…" Sarawak muttered,causing Sabah to nudge at him softly with a grin. He rolled his eyes,but blushed.

Italy placed her blanket on top of her,and whispered a "Buonanotte!~",and then going to the mattress that him and Romano shared(after convincing the grumpy Italian and bribing him with pizza).

With that,Malaysia turned the lights off,and they all slept.

* * *

 **And chapter 1 is done!**

 **Now,I hope that you R and send in your Truths,Dares,Headcanons,Duary Entries,and even some stuff,and I'll(hopefully) see y'all in the next chapter!**

 **-Moon.**


	3. Attention!

**Guys,I don't think I can update in a while.**

 **I have exams coming up and then the computer has a virus so we're waiting for it to be fixed but Mom says that I can't use it too much and then…I sometimes forget about this site XD**

 **Please forgive me.**

 **I'm not giving this up just yet. I'm just saying that it may go on a hiatus or will just have very slow updates.**

 **Other than that I am writing another story. And that one I can use my phone to type so I'll probably will be able to update that.**

 **Again,I'm so sorry ;-;**

 **-Moon.**


End file.
